Rolana Candeliere
Created by: Mishachu Tubby ' '''NO ONE EDITS THIS OC AND NO ONE MAKES THIS OC THEIR OC'S FRIENDS UNLESS ''I SAY ITS OKAY. Hey, its Candeliere. Rolana Candeleire. I am the successor of (Romeo) Candlewick from the Adventures of Pinocchio. Well its plain simple. In my future I die. Do you think i want to kill myself just for some puppet to get her happily ever after? I just want to find out the benefits of my existance in this world. I have a life i want to live and i am not wasting it on someone else. Portrayers She would sound like Helena Boham Carter ( who voices Emily the Corpse bride and plays as the Red Queen from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland ) when she speaks English. For Italian, she would be voiced by Ilaria Latini, who does Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon R Movie. Mostly Rolana mumbles because she cant speak english very well. But Rolana can get loud at times when she has to be. Her live action portrayer would be Ariana Grande Character Personality Rolana is a very sweet jenny, well technically a girl. She is loyal, friendly, honest, and gentle. But at times she can seem very sad and lonely since she doesnt have any friends, just because she is a donkey. She is very good with children, for most like her presence, but they dont talk to her. Lana knows when a person is mean and hurtful, and those are the type of people she doesnt tolerate. She isnt stubborn like the stereotypes, she just gets very frustrated and impatient easily. She is very intelligent and tries to stay far from trouble when its going on.She is also quite the good singer, even though she cant stand being a sorprano. She feels she would fit more better as a contralto, because she is used to singing at a very low key, instead of a high melody. She is very comforting and would do anything for someone else to be happy, but with her destiny, in her opinion goes way too far. Appearance Rolana has fire-like red hair in an organized braid, auburn eyes, light pink lips, a bit under pale, she has donkey ears and a donkey tail. She is also very tall and slender, fitting into her role into the story, but she is considered pudgy or curvy to the coachman and he suggests she eat less. Her height is about 5 foot ten, and she should end growing at about six feet. And she also has a few piercings. Interests Rolana spends her extra time making friendship bracelets, even though she is friendless, or playing the lute. She also wants to try out for Ballet but has not built enough courage to try out yet. Story The Adventures of Pinocchio, but there are also rumors that she is the biological lovechild daughter of the prince and princess from The Donkey since she has a liking for playing the lute. How Rolana fits into it After Candlewick became a donkey, he was sold to a farmer to work in hard labor. Then came a jenny because the farmer decided he needed more young strong foals and... you know what happened yada yada yada... and Rolana's brothers were born. Then the farmer wanted more jennies so he got a big trailer full of them and Rolana was one of the foals in there. Her actual mother, was slaughtered not so long after she gave birth to her. So Donya and Romeo took her in as their foal along with her 5 step brothers. As a foal, she was told she never met her "father" because he had to go on a long "buisness trip". She is categorized as a successor of Candlewick because she has her step fathers looks and a slender figure, and she was really adopted. Her step brothers were not chosen for the part because they were all too old or too young to take the part and go to Ever After High. Relationship Family She was raised by her 5 step brothers; Jack, Jackson, Asino, Luke, and Donatello along with her envious stepsister, Luciana, her other kind stepsister, Romia, and her stepmom, Donya. She was really adopted and is not sure who her real family is. Lana knew Romeo for a short time before he died, and spent some stepfather-daughter time together at times like looking up at the stars together at night. Then before he died, he wanted Lana to be the next Romeo since he shared a bond with her, making Luciana extremely envious. Lana helps her stepmother take care of their little shop in Bookend. Lana sometimes has odd dreams that her father might come back one day with others from the dead. Friends Aria Turchese - 'Lana is close aquaintances with Aria since they are from the same story. Lana knows other Blue Fairy kids, but its like a weird universy thing at Ever After High. '''Cedar Wood - '''Lana and Cedar's friendship was a bit forced by their parents, for destiny's sake. Cedar is turned off by Lana's negative cynical nature, but tries to be more than just a forced aquaintance for Lana. '''Fayette Patin - '''They met in kindergarten then reunited in highschool, and rarely see eachother. '''Islebella Lilman -' A Girl who has a crush on Lana. 'Kelly Loch - '''Were once best friends till Fryse stole Kelly from Lana. '''Calista Gilded - '''Were childhood friends and then met again, like Fayette Patin. They go out every Saturday and have "Girls Day" '''Narcissa Demonic- '''Knew eachother as children, Nar's Dad brought Lana back to life, blah blah. '''Olivia "Liv" Crackatook - '''Are friends o3o Pets She does not have a pet for she is technically Islebella Lilman's pet. But she does have a victim named Lacie from her Home, the Land of Toys, who turned into a bunny and has a liking for Rolana. The Bunny's name is now Trix, after the Rabbit from the Cereal Commercial. Romance She thinks love is a waste of time. She used to have a bit of a crush on a jack named Daun , but she thought he looks down upon her since he is a Royal, and she was right. He had cheated on her for another girl, who he said was prettier than Rolana, so he dumped her on True Hearts Day, then her next boyfriend cheated on her again. The jacks by her house tend to take advantage of her innocence and try to torture her by calling her names like jackass, like most kids at Ever After High. And one time, Lana wrote a love note to herself saying it was from a secret admirer so everyone would get off her case about being single and unloved. Childhood Infancy Rolana was first seen with an older jenny, who was obviously not her mother. A mysterious being takes the jenny and skins her, making Rolana utterly alone. Rolana is then found near a slaughterhouse by Giangio and taken to the farm. Donya, a jenny who has 4 foals, decides to take Rolana in. Headmaster Grimm finds this child and decides to make her the successor of Candlewick. A few months pass and Candlewick dies of exaustion. Baba Yaga then creates a human spell, and asks Giangio what donkey she could use. Giangio said Lana, and Baba Yaga took Lana to her potion lab and tests the spell onto her. It almost works completely, but it leaves Rolana with donkey ears, a donkey tail, bucked teeth and red hair. Childhood Rolana was sent to go to Toyland All Boys Elementary School, which was acrossed the street from a school for Princesses. Rolana gets news that Giangio died in a car crash. Lana then starts to walk home. Then at the pick up part of both schools, Rolana meets a princess named Calista Gilded, who is daughter of Queen Marigold from the story of King Midas. Rolana always hid her sadness whenever she would see other children with parents who loved them. A close second to that for Rolana was her kindergarten teacher, Ms Jennifer. Jennifer was the only one who understood Rolana, and cared about her. Then, Jennifer dies falling down the stairs of the school and twisting her back and breaking her neck. Rolana is then choked to death by a mysterious man, and is brought to Baba Yaga by Islebella Lilman. Baba Yaga summons the Devil (from the Snow Queen) to bring her back to life. All goes as planned, but the Devil notices something about Lana, that is a little off. More About Lana Favorite Foods She loves to eat anything that involves fruit, or carrots. She would normally be seen with carrot/tomato juice or a smoothie. She rarely drinks coffee. She cant eat meats since she is a donkey and she would get very sick if she ate it. Allergies She is allergic to tansy ragwort, which could kill her if she came in contact with it. Quotes In Italian Outfits Basic/Wave 1 She has her long hair in a braid, wearing her hood which has 2 holes on the top so her ears could pop through, a pine green cap, a heart shaped nose peircing, a hoop piercing on her left ear, and a stud on her right ear, a chain necklace with a horseshoe locket, a long sleeved orange shirt with a brown coat, chain belt, and pine green shorts with tights underneath and hoof black shoes with metal heels. Legacy Day Hair in a braid, a chain necklace, a green cap with 2 holes for her ears, an orange and green shirt, a chain belt, green skinny jeans, and black boots with wooden heels. Thronecoming Hair in a longer braid, pine green hat wrapped with a whip and chains hanging off the edges, a one strap orange shirt, a whip and chain belt, a whip decoration wrapping around her left arm, a chain bracelet on her right wrist, a donkey masqurade mask in her righ hand, a pine green cape like skirt, red leggings, a chain wrapping around her left leg, and black muddy boots with stiff chain and whip heels. Getting Fairest Hair down, a green robe, a chain going down connected to robe, an orange dress, a red ripped up belt, red ripped up trim on the dress, white knee socks, orange shoes with red heals. Wave 2 Hair in braid, long sleeve orange shirt, a green tank top, a red belt with chain decor, a red and orange skirt also with chain decorations, green leggings, and orange boots with silver heels and decorated with chains Wave 3 Hair in Braid, a brown coat, a boy's baseball cap with her ennissials, a green shirt, orange leggings, brown boots with green design and horseshoe heels with chains. At Home An orange top, chain straps, a red belt, red earrings, green skirt, green gloves, red shoes and heels that look like wheel barrel wheels. At The Carnivale Orange top with a chain strap connected to a horseshoebroach, silver colored leggings, a ripped green skirt, and orange and green hoof looking shoes. Beauty Pageant An orange hat with red and green trim, a green top with chain straps and orange sleeves, a red belt, an orange skirt with red sewn zigzags, white knee high socks with green trim, and red mary-janes. Additional Classes She is also in the Glee Club that was created by Sir Ratty (Flamette's Oc) Trivia * Her first language is donkey * It is rumored that she is a transgender, since she has a lot of male jack features. * She has a bad relationship with Larry Esel * Her real haircolor is black * She has dangerously bad schizophrenia. * She wears glasses * She was really adopted. * Her stepmother's name is Donya * Her Middle name is JennyFur * She can't dance * She sleep walks * she has dilated pupils * She is able to do an impression of Apple White. * She has a secret guilty pleasure - gambling, maybe other things. * She can win any game involving gambling, pool or cards. * Her favorite food is wheat thins * She is born in the spring time on April 15th, but none of her friends remembered. * Her skin is really darker and furrier than showed because she wants to be more human, so she takes a vitamin making her appear more human. * She secretly goes to dances and proms masked as the mysterious famous-yet-unknown breakdancer, ''Jammin' Jack. * her sad past involves her mom being slaughtered, her stepparents dying, her kindergarten teacher dying, and being choked to death. Questions '''Dear Rolana, How would you react if Apple White and the Royals invited you to go somewhere with them? -Anonymous I actually wouldnt really be interested, i would be stunned and feel like i exist, but i wouldnt be interested... -Rolana Dear Rolana, If you had to give up your humanity and be a donkey permanently to save someone, would you? - Anonymous I would, because my friends and family are more important to me than my humanity. -Rolana Dear Rolana, Is There a person in particular you look up to, Lana? - Abigail Thief No, because i do not favor in having a rolemodel. - Rolana Dear Rolana, Have you ever wanted a friend? - Misha Friends? FRIENDS? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, POPULAR? I AM FRIENDLESS SO DEAL WITH IT - Rolana {If you want to ask Lana a question, put the question in the comments and the oc who is asking the question and i will put it under this category :3 } Theme song Dream On- Kelly Sweet Gallery Thronecoming Rolana.png Rolana Legacy Day.png Rolana Revamp.png|Revamp of Original Rolana Candlewick.png|ORIGINAL DESIGN Rolana Destiny.png|Rolana in animal form Rolana Wave 2.png|Rolana Wave 2 Rolana Getting Fairest.png|Getting Fairest Rolana More Present Day Rolana.png|Wave 3 Rolana All Ears.png|Webisode Rolana Donkey in Girls Clothing.png|Rolana's "At Home" Outfit Basic Ro.png|Permanent Wave 1 Rolana Rolana Card Update.png|Card Rolana Carnivale.png|Carnivale Rolo Rolo Beauty Pageant.png|Beauty Pageant Cedar And Rolana.png|Cedar and Rolana Rolana Wave 1.png|Rolana Wave 1 Rolo Legacy Day.png|NEW LEGACY DAY Rolana the Duchess.png|Rolana the Duchess Lana in Pleasure Island.jpg|Lana Disney Version Lana Gif FULL.gif|Rolana Gif Landy.png|Landy :3 Rolana Wave 1 REVAMP.png|ADDED STUFF :3 12-05-2014 83343 PM.jpg|Drawn by the fabulous MonsterGirl2002 Romeo and Lana.png|Lana and her stepfather Romeo before he died. >w< Lana as a Royal.png|Lana becomes a Royal Lana Donkey Story.png|Lana in her actual story Lana 6 Years Old.png|Lana when she went to Toyland All Boys Elementary Abi Lana and Nar.JPG|Rolana with Abigail Thief and Narcissa Demonic at the Castleteria Hand Drawn Lana.JPG|Rolana hand drawn <3 Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Pinocchio OCS Category:Pinocchio Category:Pinocchio OCs Category:Anthropomorphic